1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser module and a semiconductor laser apparatus using the same.
2. Related Background Art
A semiconductor laser module is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-233876. As shown in FIG. 19, the laser module 70 has a stem base 71 and a stem block 72 disposed on the stem base 71. A submount 73 is placed on the stem block 72, and a laser diode 74 is mounted on the submount 73. The stem base 71 holds lead pins 75 and 76 which extend through the stem base 71 being electrically insulated from the stem base 71.
The lead pin 75 is connected to the anode of the laser diode 74 through a bonding wire 77. The lead pin 76 is connected to the anode through a bonding wire 78 and also to the ground potential. Furthermore, the stem base 71 has a lead pin 79 connected to the cathode of the laser diode 74 through a bonding wire 80, and also to the surface of the submount 73.
Signals are supplied in the differential mode on the transmission path to the position very near the laser diode 74, thereby achieving full balance of the differential load.
In this laser module, the distances between the lead pins and the laser diode is likely to be long, and hence they are connected using bonding wires. This wire-bonding-connection can increase the parasitic inductance of the laser module.